Un juguete exótico
by Lerato
Summary: Saix recibe un juguete exótico de parte de Marluxia, y está curioso en usarlo...pero no se espera lo que viene después... ONESHOT. XEMSAI PERVERTIDO.


Sentado en su cama, con el castillo silencioso y todos en aparente descanso y reposo, Saïx miraba el objeto que tenía en su poder con curiosidad y con ávido morbo. Él sabía qué y para qué era eso. Sabía que las mujeres lo usaban y sabía que incluso la misma Larxene lo utilizaba en algunos momentos privados, cuando Luxord estaba en misión y no podían estar juntos en esas incontables noches en las que solamente podían escucharse sus susurros y sus gemidos apasionados. Claro, nunca la había visto utilizándolo a ella o a nadie más, pero tenía una vaga idea de cómo se hacía. Y siempre tuvo curiosidad en cómo sería y cómo se sentiría en un hombre. Después de todo ellos también…podían…de alguna forma…

Comenzó a examinarlo. Era largo, grueso y suave al tacto, pero era firme. El Diviner tenía…tanta curiosidad…él siempre había deseado a su señor Xemnas. No era un secreto para él, y demonios, incluso para ningún miembro de la organización. Pero no podía aspirar siquiera a que su líder lo mirara con algún interés. Pero él lo adoraba, era toda su luz, su devoción. Su cabellera platinada y larga, su sonrisa fría, capaz de congelar un mundo pero que a él le derretía las vísceras. Sus ojos eran el atardecer, fuego de ira, odio, locura y poder, pero para él eran tan bellos como contemplar al sol fundiéndose con el mar al caer el crepúsculo.

Cómo deseaba que su señor se acercara, sentir su cálido aliento en contra del suyo, su calor y la fuerza de sus manos contra su cuerpo. Cuánto deseaba que él le tomara, experimentar el abrazo de su superior, sus brazos fuertes sosteniendo su peso como Xaldin sostenía el de Xigbar. Que lo hiciera de él, en todas las formas y todos los sentidos. No había otra cosa qué el deseara más que ello.

Tan solo de imaginarlo, comenzó a excitarse. Lentamente se recostó en la cama y lo dejó el objeto a un lado. Cerró los ojos, imaginando que Xemnas entraba a su habitación y lo contemplaba con ojos nublados de lujuria.

Con manos temblorosas de deseo, comenzó a abrir el cierre de su traje, descendiendo suavemente, su piel estremeciéndose al no estar más protegida. Estaba ardiendo por dentro, se incendiaba, aquel hueco en su pecho carente de corazón estaba envuelto en llamaradas.

—_Xemnas…ah…Xemnas…_—murmuraba, conteniendo el aliento, gimiendo muy bajo. Sus manos quitaron completamente la incómoda ropa, no dejando nada, mientras estremecidas, acariciaban su piel. Con una mano lentamente empezó a acariciar uno de sus pezones mientras que con la otra acariciaba su erección, que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría para su liberación.

Con mucha suavidad y lentitud, comenzó a masturbarse, bombeando en la palma de su mano, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, ansiando hacerlo más fuerte, dentro del cuerpo de alguien, sintiendo otro cuerpo junto al suyo.

_Pero tal cosa jamás pasará…_pensó para sí, mientras lentamente aumentaba el ritmo, dejando escapar algún leve quejido, mordiéndose los labios para que nadie le escuchara, ahogando sus gemidos en silenciosos jadeos. Imaginaba a Xemnas tocándolo, masturbándolo mientras lo miraba con esos ojos anaranjados que lo enloquecían; frotando su musculoso y alto cuerpo contra el suyo, poseyéndolo mientras él sentía cada músculo de su amo contrayéndose junto a los suyos.

Por el Reino, cómo lo necesitaba. Cómo lo anhelaba. Él nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de algo. No recordaba al menos sentir tal deseo hacia alguien en esta o en otra vida.

—_Xemnas…Xemnas…_Dios…—Saïx sentía delirar de deseo. Imaginaba que Xemnas estaba allí, con él, que no eran sus manos sino las de su superior, grandes y poderosas. Se detuvo y finalmente buscó con sus manos aquel particular objeto. Sin abrir los ojos, lo acercó a su rostro y comenzó a lamerlo, sin dejar un solo centímetro sin recorrer. Lo metía en su boca, tanto como podía, fantaseando que ese era Xemnas, y que le hacía el sexo oral como un loco, buscando que su señor disfrutara con el contacto de su lengua. Una vez que lo tuvo bien húmedo, se recostó sobre su estómago y levantando la cadera se puso de rodillas, mientras todo su cuerpo quedaba tendido y relajado. Era una posición casi obscena, él se sonrojó un poco avergonzado pero aún así lentamente se movía, frotándose contra una presencia imaginaria.

—_Xemnas mi señor…tómeme…_—murmuró entre las sábanas, jadeando con húmedo aliento. En su mente imaginaba que Xemnas lentamente lo besaba en las piernas y le acariciaba las nalgas. Manteniendo esa posición, con una de sus manos buscó la entrada mientras con la otra sostenía suavemente el dildo, curioso regalo que esa noche le habría hecho llegar Marluxia. Ahora ese consolador en su imaginación era el miembro de Xemnas, caliente, muy caliente, esperando entrar dentro de él. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a meterlo dentro de su cuerpo, relajándose lo más que podía para olvidar el dolor. Poco a poco éste iba abriéndose camino en su interior, mientras él continuaba fantaseando en ser poseído por Xemnas.

_Así que esta era la sensación_…con la mano que pudo liberar, comenzó a masturbarse más fuertemente mientras que con la otra empezó a mover el objeto hacia dentro y hacia fuera, bombeando, al ritmo que él deseaba ser poseído. Un ronco gruñido de placer no pudo evitar salir de su pecho mientras él comenzaba a moverse como loco.

—_Sí…sí mi señor…Mhhm…soy suyo …haga de mí cuanto plazca…—_Saïx comenzó a murmurar en frases descaradas, todo lo que ansiaba gritarle a Xemnas. Finalmente una ráfaga de placer recorrió su espina mientras su mano izquierda se llenaba de su cálido semen. Finalmente se dejó caer rendido en la cama, llena de olor a sexo, mientras muy despacio, sacó el consolador de su cuerpo.

Había obtenido satisfacción, eso no tenía lugar a dudas, y la experiencia solamente le hacía desear más y más. Si así era como se sentía ahora más que nunca deseaba sentirlo con Xemnas. Lanzando un último suspiro, mientras acomodaba la cama que ahora estaba hecha un desastre, dejó a un lado el consolador y puso sábanas nuevas. Sonrió. Había sido algo bastante interesante, tal vez le esperaban muchas horas de fantasías con su líder, en secreto, solamente añorando y experimentando una vaga sensación de lo que a él más le gustaría sentir, en la soledad de su cuarto.

Una vez que todo quedó ordenado, se estiró un poco y caminó hacia el baño, como le permitió su adolorido cuerpo.

El agua era deliciosa, era cálida y relajante. Saïx se permitió disfrutar del efecto del tibio líquido limpiándolo, mientras él se aseaba con prolijidad, temblando al recordar cada nueva sensación esa noche. Se preguntaba si Xemnas estaría tan generosamente dotado como para hacerle sentir lo que él sintió con el extraño juguete sexual. Sonrió nuevamente complacido. Estaba contento consigo mismo y con el mundo, aunque fuese sólo con una fantasía.

Xemnas salió despacio de un portal, tomándose su tiempo para caminar en sus territorios. El castillo estaba silencioso y al le gustaba llegar de sus misiones personales cuando nadie se diera cuenta para que así no hubiera algún impertinente que le pidiera razón de sus acciones. Naturalmente, no se las daba a nadie, pero al menos le gustaba informarle a su hombre de confianza, su segundo al mando: Saïx. Así que se dirigió a su habitación para comentarle su misión y hallazgos respecto al portador de la llave espada.

Cuando se aproximó a la puerta, el fuerte aroma de Saïx parecía acariciar su olfato. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, el día en que él se unió a la organización, había aprendido a disfrutar de su compañía y por supuesto, aquel olor era inconfundible. Pero ahora todo el lugar tenía aquella esencia. ¿Qué habría sucedido con el número siete?...

Entró a la habitación, estaba limpia y pulcra, tal como era la costumbre de Saïx, a pesar de que no tuviera muchos elementos en su cuarto. Pero ese aroma perduraba, inundando sus sentidos. Buscó con la mirada a Saïx y escuchó el sonido del agua de la regadera. Intrigado por qué estaría Saïx dándose una ducha a tales horas de la noche, decidió esperarlo sentado sobre su cama cuando su vista se posó en el buró y descubrió un curioso objeto. Lo tomó en sus manos y abrió muy grandes los ojos, dándose cuenta de qué era eso y qué había sucedido en esa habitación esa noche.

Saïx finalmente salió de la ducha, fresco y de buen humor, casi tarareando dispuesto a descansar cuando miró la silueta sentada sobre su cama. Percibió su olor y movimientos y se quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Xemnas…

El aludido inmediatamente fijó su mirada en su subordinado, volteando despacio para darle la cara. Saïx palideció al mirar lo que su superior tenía entre las manos.

—Número siete, buenas noches…—murmuró Xemnas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Saïx sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies al ver esa sonrisa bailando en los labios de su señor.

—¿Q-qué está haciendo aquí?—dijo Saïx sosteniendo la toalla que lo cubría apenas mientras caminó hacia Xemnas buscando distraerlo para quitarle el consolador.

—Venía a verte y a comentarte algunas cosas, recién acabo de llegar de misión…—dijo Xemnas cruzando sus piernas y sentándose cómodamente, mientras colocaba el dildo en su regazo—. Pero decidí esperarte…aunque eso me llevó a realizar interesantes descubrimientos…—Demonios, esa sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

—No sé a qué se refiere—Saïx trató de recobrar la compostura, pero evidentemente estaba bastante preocupado por toda la situación. Xemnas en cambió se rió suavemente mientras tomó de nuevo el dildo y se lo mostró.

—Saïx, Saïx, Saïx…¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto?

El Diviner se quedó mudo, mientras miraba a Xemnas sacudir el objeto frente a él, sonriendo solamente para volver a examinarlo. Saïx finalmente estiró su mano para tratar de quitárselo pero Xemnas hábilmente lo evitó, riéndose más francamente. Saïx apenas si podía seguir sosteniendo su toalla mientras seguía haciendo intentos por despojar a Xemnas del consolador, pero éste lo evitaba y lo evitaba riendo ante la situación.

—Démelo, por favor—. Saïx intentó sonar amenazador pero no conseguía nada de parte de Xemnas, y menos podía mostrarse enojado con él. Sencillamente se moría de la vergüenza.

—No hubiera imaginado jamás que tú tuvieras uno de estos en tu cuarto—dijo Xemnas en tono de regaño fingido mientras miraba a un sonrojadísimo Saïx a los ojos, haciendo aspavientos de regaño con el dildo en la mano—. Saïx, ¿O es que acaso se lo estabas guardando a alguien?...

Saïx hizo un último intento para quitárselo pero desistió al resbalársele la toalla y haciendo gala de reflejos apenas pudo sostenerla en su lugar, dándose por vencido.

— ¿No me vas a responder?...—Sonrió Xemnas al ver a Saïx torpemente acomodarse la toalla.

—No.

—Qué mal. Entonces tendré qué confiscártelo.

—Démelo por favor.

—No—Xemnas sacudió su cabeza jugueteando. Sí, estaba jugando con él, y Saïx finalmente se rindió, exhalando frustrado.

—Superior, dígame lo que tenía qué decirme y retírese para que pueda vestirme.

—Puedes vestirte mientras conversamos, no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes.

Saïx sintió que sus orejas se movían tentadas ante la proposición, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar imaginándose a Xemnas contemplándole desnudo. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que se llevara lo único que le permitiría seguir adelante con sus fantasías sin ser molestado.

—De acuerdo—Saïx se cruzó de hombros—. No tengo por qué ponerme a discutir con usted.

—Muy bien—sonrió Xemnas—. Aunque parece ser que hoy has tenido algo de diversión—y luego hizo una cara de puchero—Y no me has invitado.

El rostro de Saïx era de sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir algo Xemnas le envolvió la cintura con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo a él.

—S-Superior…—Xemnas dejó el dildo a un lado mientras fijaba la mirada en Saïx, quién podía sentir el aliento cálido de Xemnas a la altura de su ombligo.

—Shhh…nada, nada, número siete. Pensé que al menos me tendrías un poco de confianza…después de todo, eres mi hombre más cercano.

Saïx tragó saliva mientras se mordía los labios al sentir ese fuerte y largo brazo envolviendo su cintura, los mordía fuerte para evitar gemir.

—Este…tipo de cosas…yo…Superior…no….

—No me expliques nada…aquí estoy…yo puedo ayudarte…

—¿A-ayudarme?...

Y Saïx tuvo que reprimir un sonido de placer al sentir la otra mano de Xemnas acariciando su trasero y jugando con el borde de la toalla, lo único que separaba esas manos en guantes con su piel.

—Sí…he escuchado rumores…de que yo te gusto…—Y Xemnas se rió de nuevo desde lo hondo de su pecho, con voz profunda—Me gustaría saber si es cierto…

El Diviner le desvió la mirada y no contestó nada.

— ¿No dirás nada? ¿Entonces yo puedo permitirme asumir que tú usas _esto_ pensando en mí?

Saïx volvió a mirarlo sorprendido.

— ¡No! Yo solo…

—Mentiroso—Xemnas ahora pasaba su mano cerca de la entrepierna de Saïx, con suavidad pasmosa—. Tu reacción me dice otra cosa…

El peliazul se mordió los labios con más fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y volteaba su cabeza a otra parte.

—Pues tú a mí me gustas. No me importa que seas hombre, me gustas mucho. Desde hace ya bastante tiempo…

Saïx abrió muy grandes los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir nada, su superior le quitó la toalla. Contemplándolo sin vergüenza, justo sentado frente a él.

—Tan necesitado…y yo no me pude dar cuenta, cuando yo debería estar consintiéndote…—Xemnas lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y acercó una de sus manos a la boca, quitándose los guantes con los dientes mientras el Diviner lo miraba embelesado. Una vez que sus manos quedaron descubiertas, Xemnas lentamente comenzó a acariciar sus suaves ingles, y a tomar su miembro que estaba ya erecto. —Qué generosa fue la naturaleza contigo, Saïx…—dijo riendo mientras Saïx cerraba los ojos y le tomaba por los hombros. —Pero no tenías que usar juguetitos. No cuando yo soy más grande y grueso…y más suave…

Esas palabras y esas manos y ese aliento cerca de su estómago hicieron que la verga de Saïx se endureciera más. La tensión era casi insoportable.

—Sí me gusta señor…Me gusta mucho…yo…lo…lo quiero señor…

— ¿Mhhm…?—Murmuró Xemnas, mientras ahora recorría muy suavemente el miembro de Saïx con su mano derecha—. ¿Quieres qué?...

—Lo quiero a usted.

— ¿Me quieres a mí…o quieres a mi cuerpo en el tuyo?

—Maldita sea Xemnas. Deja de jugar conmigo…

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Te quiero en todos los sentidos.

— ¿Oh?...—Xemnas pareció imitar una expresión de inocente sorpresa mientras sus manos se detuvieron. Saïx soltó un quejido, estaba llegando al borde del orgasmo. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres, si no podemos sentir nada?...

Saïx en cambio, le miró los ojos con expresión decidida, mientras lentamente le acariciaba los hombros con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba una de las largas tiras de cabello plateado.

—Usted es toda mi luz, señor. No siento nada, es verdad. Pero lo necesito y aún puedo desear cosas. Y yo lo quiero a usted. Lo quiero para mí y porque no podría querer o necesitar a nadie más. Es mi líder y amo y yo vivo para usted y lo mismo moriría por usted.

Xemnas se quedó perplejo escuchando esa confesión de boca del propio Diviner. En su pecho algo se encendió y parecía dolerle. En otras circunstancias esas palabras ya lo hubieran enloquecido de amor. No…si sintiera, ya hubiera amado a Saïx hace tanto tiempo…

El hombre Enigmático lo abrazó, dándole besos en el perfecto y musculoso abdomen, besos cariñosos y cálidos, mientras Saïx le tomaba el cabello.

—Yo quiero que me quiera señor—Prosiguió Saïx—. Si no sentimos, quiérame como se quiere algo que se desea tener. Yo no quiero nada más en el mundo más que a usted y a mi corazón para poder sentir.

Xemnas detuvo esos besos y se recargó suavemente en él, acercándolo más a él, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos.

—Entonces Saïx, quiéreme. Y yo me permitiré quererte.

El Diviner acarició lentamente sus cabellos.

— ¿Me perdona el usar un _juguetito_?

—No…

Saïx fue ahora quien hizo un puchero.

—No cuando soy yo quien puedo satisfacerte mejor…—Aclaró Xemnas. Saïx le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa pero el superior se levantó suavemente para verlo a la cara. Era muchísmo más alto que saïx, al menos una cabeza. Sonrió.

—Me gusta hasta tu tamaño. Tu cuerpo es fuerte y compacto, eres de mi medida perfecta...—antes que Saïx pudiera contestar algo, Xemnas atrapó sus labios contra los suyos y empezaron a besarse primero tímidamente y luego Saïx abrió su boca para permitirle felizmente la entrada a su Superior. Sus lenguas se recorrieron carnalmente, se separaban para tomar el aire y volvían a darse besos húmedos mirándose a los ojos y luego cerrándolos sumergidos en el placer.

El Diviner se frotaba contra su superior, sintiendo el frío contacto de la piel de su atuendo, suplicando por más. Xemnas no se hizo esperar y suavemente se desabrochó el cierre dejando ver su pecho moreno y tonificado, que Saïx besó con devoción. Tras unos cuantos besos más Xemnas se sentó en la cama mientras Saïx permaneció parado ante él, y volvió a acariciarlo. Saïx gimió y se dejó llevar, cuando dejó salir un gruñido de placer al momento en que Xemnas introdujo su pene dentro de su boca, hasta lo profundo de su garganta.

—Ahrrh…—Saïx echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sujetó la cabeza de Xemnas guiándolo. El Superior gimió complacido mientras empezaba a lamer y a chupar cada centímetro de Saïx, acariciando sus testículos. —…S-Superior…

—Quiero que te corras en mi boca. Quiero hacerte sentir placer…—Decía Xemnas entre sus húmedos besos, mientras recorría con su lengua cada secreto lugar de Saïx, jugueteando en su cabeza, haciendo círculos. Saïx sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban pero Xemnas lo sujetó firmemente de las nalgas mientras las acariciaba en círculos y lo tragaba todo.

Saïx comenzó a bombear en la boca de Xemnas. Eso superaba todas sus fantasías, estaba viviendo el más grande de los placeres. El superior lo hacía tan bien…

Xemnas disfrutaba la esencia de pre-semen que salía de la masculinidad de su subordinado y no paró hasta que Saïx se sacudió de puro placer y se vació en su boca. Xemnas gimió de goce mientras bebió cada gota de semen y empezó a acariciarse a sí mismo. Su erección también era más que evidente y empezaba a dolerle.

—Ahhh…—Saïx acarició la cabeza de Xemnas con cariño mientras se inclinaba ante él y le lamía los labios con su propia venida—. Te amo.

—…Y yo a ti.

Saïx rió desde lo profundo de su pecho y lo hizo recostarse en la cama mientras se subía sobre él.

—¿Puedo ayudarle con este problema…—dijo acariciándole la entrepierna por encima de su pantalón—…señor?...

Xemnas rió por su parte y asintió levemente mientras Saïx se deshacía de su ropa con tosquedad, preso de las ansias y liberaba el miembro de sus pantalones, frotándose en él de vez en vez, gimiendo complacido, casi ronroneando.

—Ahhh…Saïx…—gimió Xemnas al contacto con la calidez del cuerpo de su subordinado.

—Yo le gusto tanto como usted a mí…—Saïx miró la erección de Xemnas y comprobó que el consolador era, efectivamente, solo un juguete. —Déjeme chupársela…

—Sí…

Xemnas lentamente subía y bajaba su cadera mientras Saïx descendía haciendo un camino con su lengua desde sus labios hasta su pene, que tomó con suavidad y que chupó con desesperación.

El Superior gruñía y gemía descaradamente, a Saïx le costaba un poco de trabajo meter la mayor parte en su boca pero lo estaba disfrutando como un loco mientras su miembro volvía a endurecerse. Xemnas lo retiró suavemente mientras Saïx se relamía los labios, aún dando unas últimas lamidas, mirándolo como un cachorro.

—No más…Saïx…quiero metértela ya…déjame tomarte…

—Sí…Sí mi señor…

Saïx suavemente abrió sus piernas y se acomodó cerca de Xemnas, acariciando su miembro contra el de él, mientras ambos dejaban escapar sonidos de placer ante la sensación de ese frotamiento.

—Ya…te necesito…Xemnas…por favor…

Xemnas se acomodó en las almohadas y tomó a Saïx de las suaves y firmes nalgas, mientras las abría y jugueteaba con sus dedos cerca de su perineo. Saïx se retorcía ante esos dedos y arqueaba su espalda.

—Saïx…

Xemnas lo levantó suavemente y empezó a penetrarlo mientras se incorporaba para besarle el pecho. Saïx dejó escapar un gemido casi animal, sintiendo como su señor se abría paso en su interior, agradeciendo el hecho de haberse preparado previamente con el dildo, de otra forma eso hubiera dolido extraordinariamente. Pero en cuanto sintió que su cuerpo y el de Xemnas se unieron y sintió sus testículos chocando suavemente contra sus nalgas, dejó salir un nuevo quejido, ahora de puro placer.

—Ahhh…sí…sí…—El Diviner no podía soportarlo, era todo lo que siempre había deseado.

La expresión de Xemnas por su parte era de inmenso éxtasis. Saïx pese a todo era estrecho y muy cálido, y esa posición le ayudó bastante a abrirse camino. Lo tomaba de la cintura, le acariciaba las piernas y las nalgas. Saïx por su parte comenzó a masturbarse y Xemnas lo acompañó con su mano.

— ¿…Esto es lo que querías?—Preguntó Xemnas, susurrando de manera muy sensual.

—Sí…siii…Ah…—Saïx ahora se masturbaba con más fuerza mientras Xemnas reía y movía sus caderas para hacerlo temblar.

—Yo también siempre deseé esto…—dijo el Superior y lentamente se movió dentro de Saïx, quien sintió un escalofrío increíble recorrer cada fibra de su ser, Xemnas tocaba puntos que nunca imaginó que le provocarían tanto placer. Por su parte él elevó sus propias caderas y comenzó a seguir el movimiento de su señor, ahora cabalgándolo sin pena alguna, subiendo y bajando, primero lentamente y luego aumentando la marcha, acariciándole el pecho y relamiéndose los labios.

Xemnas cerraba los ojos y luego los entreabría para contemplar la expresión de éxtasis que compartía con él Saïx, que se frotaba los pezones y se acariciaba el cabello, haciendo de ello el espectáculo de sus delicias. Era su Saïx, solamente suyo, y sólo él podía ofrecerle tan sensual espectáculo, Saïx solamente podía hacer eso para él y con él. En todo esto pensaba mientras, felizmente hipnotizado mientras aumentaba el ritmo y volvía a tocar ese punto dentro de Saïx que lo hacía estremecer.

—Sí…Saïx…Nhhgh…—Gemía Xemnas mientras Saïx se movía como un loco, casi golpeando su cuerpo contra el de su Superior, bajando hacia su rostro y lamiéndolo con lujuria y ternura a la vez. En verdad que se deseaban mucho, y esa noche se estaban amando sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¡Señor…ahhh…!¡Xemnas!...—Saïx jadeó en el rostro de Xemnas mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y éste seguía entrando hasta lo más profundo en él.

—Sí…Saïx…córrete otra vez…demuéstrame cuánto me quieres…

El Diviner comenzó a moverse como un loco, sobre la mano de Xemnas, apenas asintiendo mientras besaba sus labios ansioso.

—Y usted lléneme de su esencia—Dijo con voz trémula—…quiero sentir su calor…—Y de pronto se arqueó mientras seguía acariciando la lengua de su señor con la propia. —Ahhh… ¡Ahhh!...

Xemnas dio unos últimos empujones mientras complacido sintió como una cálida y blanca sustancia llenaba su estómago y hacían que el suyo y el de Saïx se resbalaran en ésta, frotándose.

—Mhhhm…Saïx….Ahhhmhh…—Xemnas se estremeció como un loco mientras se corrió muy fuertemente dentro del Diviner y ambos se besaron con pasión, dándose besos como si fuera la última noche.

Tras unos cuantos besos más, Saïx finalmente relajó su cuerpo y recargó su cabeza en el pecho aún agitado de Xemnas, mientras depositándole unos suaves besos lo miró a los ojos.

—Hoy ha concedido el más secreto de mis deseos, Superior.

—Y tú el mío…sin siquiera imaginarlo—Rió Xemnas mientras le acomodaba el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, y le besaba las mejillas—Pero cuando estemos a solas, no me llames con formalidades. Solo soy Xemnas…para ti.

—Xemnas. Mí Xemnas…—Saïx besó y lamió la punta de su nariz para solamente regresar a sus labios y besarlos con adoración.

Las manos de Xemnas vagaron el cuerpo de Saïx de arriba a abajo y recorrieron su espalda, acariciándola con reverencia, hasta que se cerraron en un abrazo mientras volvía a besarlo.

—Jamás me cansaré de besarte—dijo el peliplateado.

Saïx lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Eso implica…que seguirás…besándome siempre…¿que volveremos a hacer esto…?

—No veo por que no. A partir de hoy no podría volver a dormir sin ti a mi lado.

—¿Aunque sea sólo dormir...?—preguntó Saïx riendo.

Xemnas rió también.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero te concederé el beneficio de la duda…

Saïx lentamente se separó de Xemnas con un quejido muy sexy, moviéndose como un cachorro como si no quisiera que se separaran nunca. El superior también se quejó pero luego sonrió complacido de ver a Saïx arrastrarse nuevamente hacia él para quedar recostado encima de él. Xemnas estiró su brazo y los cubrió con la sábana, mientras lo abrazaba y se daba tiempo de disfrutar el peso del Diviner sobre el suyo, el palpitar de su corazón volviendo a la normalidad y su cálido aliento contra su pecho.

—¿Xemnas?—susurró en número 7.

—Sí, mi amor.

Saïx se rió ante el título.

—¿Puedo…puedo conservar el regalo de Marluxia?

El hombre Enigmático dejó salir una risa gutural.

—Tal vez.

Sí, tal vez. Eso podría darles aún muchas noches interesantes.

Ambos se miraron riendo, besándose una vez más, besos húmedos y silenciosos, fundiéndose en un abrazo, mientras cerraron los ojos mientras continuaban abrazados y se dejaron llevar por un placentero sueño.


End file.
